


Lost. Gone. Disappeared.

by keetoyourheart



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keetoyourheart/pseuds/keetoyourheart
Summary: Lucy and the team suffer a terrible loss that not only affects their emotions but their ability to keep fighting against Rittenhouse.I don't own Timeless. Timeless owns me.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a completely different timeline than the TV series' present one. Jessica never came back, Rufus is alive and Flynn is well, not around (might still be in jail - I haven't decided where I want him yet).
> 
> I just felt like I needed to write some lyatt fluff and angst to help with the awful news that we have all just received. I'm just hoping for at least a movie, god knows I need at least that.

_In her dream, they’re in a field. They’re always in a field._

 

_The tall grass tickles her knees as she runs away from him, giggling. The wind is combing through her hair and as she runs she can see him catching up to her. He does, eventually taking her hand in his and wrapping his arms around her. He leans in, smirking, close enough for their noses to touch and she looks deep into his piercing blue eyes. They pull her in like the undertow of the ocean and she can’t help but let herself get sucked in._

 

_“You’re it,” he says, as he turns around and runs in the other direction, laughing._

 

_She follows him, giggling just as much herself. But, she closes her eyes for a split second and when she opens them he is gone. Gone, like a shadow chased away by the afternoon sun. His laugh, still echoing in her ears. She has lost him._

 

–

 

Lucy awakes in a cold sweat. Only for a moment, she doesn’t remember what has happened. Just for a moment, to her, Wyatt is alive.

 

However, the emotions, the memories, quickly come hurdling back in, hitting her like a tsunami and she begins to cry. A deep cry, drawn from the darkest corners of her body, filled with rage, sadness and guilt. She’s pretty sure she can be heard from the other end of the bunker but she can’t bring herself to stop, her wails escaping from her throat like sirens. She wants to be held by him again, just one more time. But she can’t, so she wraps her arms around herself as her sobs rocket through her rib cage.

 

Suddenly, reassuring arms are wrapping themselves around her. But they aren’t Wyatt’s. She doesn’t know who’s they are but they definitely aren’t Wyatt’s. “I know,” says a familiar voice, Rufus. “I know, it’s okay, let it out.”

 

She sobs into his shirt, her arms still wrapped around herself, longing for Wyatt’s embrace. “It’s not though,” she yells, through heavy cries. “It’s not okay, because he’s not here anymore.”

 

“I know,” Rufus whispers, patting at her hair.

 

She sits there, in Rufus’s arms, whimpering for what seems like hours. Her body, shivering and quaking with each cry. Yet finally, her body becomes too tired to keep crying, too tired to even stay awake so she drifts back to sleep, escaping to her dream world once again.

 

–

 

**two weeks earlier**

Lucy wakes up to the feeling of Wyatt trailing kisses along the back of her neck. “Good morning,” she sighs, shifting in his embrace so that they are face to face.

 

“Morning,” he replies, nuzzling her nose with his.

 

Lucy wraps her arms around his waist, slipping her fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt. “This is nice,” she says, preparing herself to fall asleep again.

 

Wyatt mumbles, but she’s sure he has already nodded off and just as she’s about to do so herself, the alarm sounds, sending ripples of noise through the silo.

 

Lucy is jogged awake the noise of the siren, bringing a sharp ringing to her ears. As she tries to escape Wyatt’s embrace she is instantly pulled back. “Stay,” he groans, as the alarm continues to blare.

 

“We have to go save the world,” she says, again, trying to escape his grasp. “Remember?”

 

But he tugs at her arms again. “Later,” he complains.

 

He kisses her and she smiles against his mouth. She does wish staying in bed with Wyatt all day was an option, chasing Emma through time has kind of gotten old. Lucy kisses him again, letting her lips linger on his a little longer.

 

Wyatt moans against her mouth and pulls at Lucy’s hips so that she is now straddling him. He deepens their kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. Lucy can’t help but feel aroused, despite the loud alarm rocketing through the bunker. She can feel Wyatt’s hands exploring her body and she does so as well, raking her fingernails up and down the fabric of the t-shirt that covers his chest. She can’t help but think of what they’d be doing if neither of them were wearing clothes.

 

With a sudden but swift movement, Wyatt is now on top of her and is gliding his lips and his tongue across the soft skin of her collar bone. She only then realizes that the alarm has stopped ringing.

 

There’s a loud knock on the door and Rufus barges in with his hand over his eyes. “Is everybody decent?” He asks.

 

Wyatt buries his face into the crook of Lucy’s neck, his body completely blanketing hers and lets out a disappointed growl. “As decent as we’ll ever be,” he says, earning him a playful slap on the arm from Lucy.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Rufus says, dropping his hand but still squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“It’s fine, Rufus,” Lucy says, pushing Wyatt off of her and finally getting out of bed. “We’re good.”

 

“Oh, okay then,” he says, opening his eyes. “Well, get ready, we gotta get to July 1st 1916, France.”

 

Lucy’s stomach immediately drops and Wyatt seems to have noticed because he asks, “What’s 1916?”

 

“Only one of the costliest battles in World War I,” Lucy replies, her voice shaky. “The British suffered the greatest single-day loss in history, counting 60 thousand casualties.”

 

“Wait, why does Rittenhouse want to go to back to a war that already killed so many people?” Rufus asks.

 

“I don’t know, but it was…it was awful,” says Lucy suddenly feeling sick. “Guys, maybe we should pass on this one.”

 

“What do you mean pass?” Wyatt says, surprised. “We can’t pass? What if someone dies and something major happens here?”

 

“Yeah, I gotta agree with Wyatt here,” says Rufus. “Wherever Rittenhouse goes, we go.”

 

Both men step out the door, leaving Lucy alone. She doesn’t have a good feeling about 1919, but she does agree with Wyatt and Rufus. Rittenhouse has to have a reason, and the trio is going to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Lucy is having a hard time dealing with the loss.
> 
> Past: Lucy has a bad feeling about the trip the Time Team is about to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you guys still like it. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and it is helping ease the ache of the fact that our beloved show is cancelled.
> 
> STILL HOPING AND PRAYING AND TWEETING FOR A MOVIE OR RENEWAL

_They’re in a field again. This time, laying side by side in the tall grass. She’s leaning her head against him and she can hear his heart beating through his chest, it’s steady. Their breathing is in sync and she feels safe there, with his strong arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace._

_She looks up at him and she sees his gaze shifting between her lips and her eyes. “I love you,” she whispers, not even sure if he can hear her._

_“I love you too,” he answers and then pulls her closer to him, letting out a soft sigh._

_She settles herself back into the crook of his neck and drifts to sleep. But, when she wakes, she is alone in the field. The tall grass casting shadows and her skin still tingling where his fingertips had touched._

–

 

Lucy wakes, wrapped up in a thin sheet. Alone in a small bed that feels much too big now and that had occupied two not long before. Her eyes feel swollen and tired and her ribs are sore from the wails that were escaping her body only hours sooner.

 

A lump forms in her throat and she feels tears sting at her eyes but she doesn’t let them spill over. Because if she starts crying, she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to stop, and she is so, _so_ tired of crying.

 

Lucy swings her legs over the side of the cot, her feet barely touching the ground, and takes a deep breath. She forces the heel of her hands onto her eyes, trying to rid herself of the remaining images of her dream. But it’s hopeless, she still sees the tall grass casting shadows on his face, she still _feels_ the tingling sensation of his fingertips on her skin.

 

She gets up and makes her way into the kitchen. No one is awake yet, the sun is barely up and creeping in through the windows, casting odd shadows on the walls. She prepares herself a cup of steaming tea, hoping that the hot liquid can heat the frigid sensation that she can’t seem to shake since that awful day.

 

She settles into a chair at the only table occupying the space and takes a drink from her tea. Mindlessly, her fingers begin to trace through the cracks littering the surface of the table. Her thoughts drift.

 

–

 

**two weeks earlier**

Lucy tries to settle the shaking in her hands by tracing through the cracks littering the surface of the kitchen table.

 

She jumps at the feeling of Wyatt’s hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” He asks, rubbing his hand down her arm.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” she replies, shaking her head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

“Luce,” Wyatt says, eyeing her, clearly concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Wyatt, I am jumping into a god damn time machine that is bringing me to World War I,” she retorts, rubbing her forehead. “I just need to get this over with.”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Wyatt tells her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m always here to protect you, ma’am.”

 

She nestles her head into the crook of his neck, “Wyatt, I’m not worried about me.”

 

“Then what are you worried about?”

 

“I don’t know,” she admits, looking up at him. “I just have a bad feeling about this trip.”

 

He flashes her his award-winning smirk and says, “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

She then brings her lips to his in a searing kiss. His hands come up to cradle her face and she melts into him. He gives her that sense of home, wherever he is, she is safe.

 

“Okay you two,” says Agent Christopher, coming up behind them and waving her hands in the air. “Get into the Lifeboat, we can’t waste anymore time.”

 

“Sure thing,” Wyatt says, after breaking their kiss. He grabs Lucy’s hand and tugs her along with him, directing her towards the metal sphere.

 

The nausea hits her even before she steps into the time machine. Something about their destination feels off to her. She can’t seem to shake the feeling of up and coming danger, and not only because of the time travelling terrorist group they’re chasing.

 

Rufus is waiting for them inside the machine. Lucy settles into the seat across from Wyatt, trying her best not to heave this morning’s breakfast all over him. Wyatt reaches for her seatbelt as a force of habit and she can’t stop herself from running her fingers through his hair. He looks up at her and smiles, his blue eyes shining in her direction. Despite the nausea, she can’t help but smile back. _God, she loves this man._

 

“Ready to go, lovebirds?” Rufus calls out, from his seat.

 

Wyatt does one more check of Lucy’s seat belt. “You bet,” he says, squeezing her hand.

 

The shaking and jerking of the Lifeboat is routine for her. What strikes her as disorderly is that through the nausea that’s causing her vision to blur and her head to spin, she can hear the explosions coming from the battle field just outside the metal hatch and the screams of the soldiers that likely don’t have any chance of survival.

 

For once, as Rufus powers down the Lifeboat, she’s afraid of what she’ll see when the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a summary, this time I'll give you guys a teaser, hehehe here you go:
> 
> “Hey, hey, hey,” he says, grabbing her face in his hands and making her look at him. “It’s okay, we are all gonna be okay.”
> 
> She grabs at his arms, searching for any type of comfort to calm her nerves, ground her, but all she can think to do that will soothe her is kiss him. So, she does and he doesn’t hold back once her lips are on his. He opens up to her and she falls for it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY this one took so long to go up, a bunch of things have been going on but I am back with a new chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO, I am really pumped about the heliclockters going up today and I am definitely watching the live stream!!

_It always starts off so nicely in the field._

_The sky is a bright blue and the tall grass sways in the cool breeze that passes through. He stands a few feet in front of her. Close enough for her to see him but not enough to touch him._

_He is calling her name, beckoning her over. She starts towards him, the grass tickling her bare feet but the more she moves forward, the farther he seems to be._

_The sky grows darker the more she tries to reach him, thunder and lightning crackling in the clouds. The rain begins to fall, softly at first, but it soon comes down so hard that she can’t see. The weight of the rain pulls her down to her hands and knees. She is now crawling towards him, the wet grass sticking to her bare legs._

_She looks up just in time to see a crack of lightning through the sky and the silhouette of him disappear, she runs towards where he stood but no matter how much she runs or how far she goes, she never finds him._

–

Lucy wakes to a small hand on her shoulder. Her back is cramped and she has a hard time peeling her face off the hard kitchen table. Her tea has gone cold. “Are you okay?” Asks Jiya, gently rubbing circles on her back.

 

“Fine,” she barks, looking up. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

 

“Maybe because you clearly aren’t,” says Rufus, coming up behind her.

 

“Alright, maybe I’m not okay,” Lucy stands to face the couple, tears welling up in her eyes. “But it really doesn’t help when people keep bringing it up.”

 

“It’s okay to grieve, Lucy,” says Jiya, approaching her, wanting to comfort her.

 

“No,” she snaps, putting her hands up, a few tears falling from her eyes. “I’m tired of everyone feeling sorry for me.”

 

A pained expression is painted across Jiya’s face and Lucy knows she is the one guilty of putting it there. “We’re just trying to help…” She says quietly.

 

Lucy lets out a frustrated sigh, more tears rolling down her cheeks, “I know, I just…” She trails off and brings her hands up to cover her face. Her plans for no crying today, long since forgotten.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” says Rufus, pulling her arms down so he could look at her face. “Just have a seat, we’ll make you another cup of tea, okay?”

 

Lucy takes a seat back down at the kitchen table, exhausted from the constant emotions and Jiya sits across from her and hands her a box of tissues. She laughs at the gesture, a few more tears spilling from her eyes, then she grabs a few tissues and dabs at her face. “Thanks,” she murmurs.

 

“We’re here for you,” Jiya says, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Lucy looks up at her and gives her a small, watery smile.

 

“Always here,” she hears Rufus say from the kitchen counter.

 

–

 

**two weeks earlier**

 

“Wait,” she says, not prepared to see what’s on the other side of the hatch door. “Rufus, don’t open the door yet.” She takes a deep breath, steadying herself.

She hears the distant screams and explosions and she’s sure Rufus and Wyatt can too because they both look slightly nauseous and she’s betting it isn’t all because of the time jump.

 

“It’s gonna be a blood bath, guys,” she stutters.

 

Rufus swallows and says nothing, but Wyatt speaks up, “We have each other, we stick together.”

 

Lucy gives a shaky nod and looks deep into the galaxy of his eyes. He catches her hand and squeezes it, “God, I love you,” he says.

 

A slight blush rises into her cheeks but she isn’t embarrassed by his declaration. She’s known for a quite some time now and they’ve said it to each other rather often. “I love you too,” she responds.

 

“Gross,” Rufus groans. “I feel like I’m part of a soap opera. Let’s just go please.”

 

Wyatt chuckles, “We’re having a moment here.”

 

“Yeah I see that,” says Rufus rolling his eyes. “Now wrap it up, we got some world saving to do.” Then he turns around to face the controls, shutting down the lifeboat and readying himself to open the door.

 

Lucy tries to undo her seatbelts with no success, the shaking in her hands hasn’t stopped. But Wyatt is there in a instant, kneeling in front of her and taking the straps and buckles in his hands and untying them for her. “Hey, hey, hey,” he says, grabbing her face in his hands and making her look at him. “It’s okay, we are all gonna be okay.”

 

She grabs at his arms, searching for any type of comfort to calm her nerves, ground her, but all she can think to do that will soothe her is kiss him. So, she does and he doesn’t hold back once her lips are on his. He opens up to her and she falls for it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

When she pulls away she feels a rush of composure that she didn’t have before, “Okay,” she takes a deep breath. “Let’s go save history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave feedback, I'm not used to posting these things so anything is helpful. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
